One More Ticked Off Girl
by LuckyNumber13Girl
Summary: I wish I had never bought that stupid raffle ticket. Then I wouldn't be here with the world's most conceited, spoiled, arrogant brat banging on the door.    *JUSTIN BIEBER*  Reviews are welcome, from fans to flames! Please, pretty please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_I wish I had never bought that stupid raffle ticket. Then I wouldn't be here with the world's most conceited, spoiled, arrogant brat banging on the door._

Seriously, I wish I hadn't. My life is basically - now. I'd better explain who I am to whoever's reading this. Well, for starters, I'm sixteen, have long, straight brown hair, big purple eyes, fair skin, and my name is Destiny. Destiny Holloway. And, as I mentioned before, I am currently in a hotel room with a spoiled brat pounding on my door. But I'll get to how I got here later. It's kind of a long story. I'll have to explain later. I have to get ready for some stupid party for the world's brattiest, most self centered sixteen year old.

So it was a Monday morning, and everyone was in their normal zombie eyed daze, until morning announcements. They said that there would be a raffle. Apparently someone's rich dad had donated a lot of stuff.

The prizes were a day with either: Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, and a bunch of other teenage actors and singers.

Each raffle ticket cost twenty bucks. It was to raise money for the school. Me and just about everyone in the school bought a ticket.

No one expected to win, really. Only three people out of thousands of tickets? Yeah, right.

So a week later we all got called down to the gym to read off the winners. Everyone had convinced themselves they didn't care if they didn't get picked, but nevertheless, everyone was a bit giddy.

Some boy I didn't know got the day with Taylor. He didn't sound too happy.

One of the popular chicks got Selena Gomez. They all started screaming. You must understand, the popular chicks obsess over Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber, her boyfriend.

Then I got picked. I had to spend a day with Justin Bieber.

There was instant uproar from the popular girls. I hated JB and they worshipped the ground he walked. A few of my friends were laughing at me, a few were begging me to take them with me. I groaned. This couldn't be real.

I had two weeks until my day of -. Oh no.

To the popular girl's dismay, you couldn't bring friends. They found a way around that to my understanding.

Two weeks later, it was a Friday. My friend Annie had decided it would be a good idea to dress me up like a doll for Bieber.

I hated every second of it. She put a little braid in my hair, and made me wear a lavender cami with flare jeans. She made me wear a silver necklace with an amethyst teardrop. She also made me wear flip flops that matched the cami. She did my makeup, and then we showed up at school.

The popular girls were acting insane as usual, and most of the school was crowded around the gate, waiting for the stars in their limos to show up.

Unfortunately, all three people came in one limo. The second the doors opened, there was a screaming mob of fangirls attacking. It was pretty hilarious.

Me, Brittany, and Zeke were the only people that got to leave in that limo anyways.

Zeke sat in between Taylor and the window, Selena sat on the other side of Taylor, Brittany sat on the other side of Selena, and somehow Bieber ended up between me and Brittany.

It was a bad arrangement.

Brittany kept spazzing out because she was next to Justin Bieber, Zeke was mad because his girlfriend (Brittany) was ditching him for Bieber, Selena and Taylor were engaged in some conversation about boy issues, and Bieber was attempting to pry Brittany off of him and talk to me at the same time. I stared out the window.

This would be a long drive.

Bieber got Brittany off of him, and turned towards me.

"Your future must be very bright."

"Why?"

"I've never seen such a beautiful Destiny."

"Very clever. Now shut up." I told him. He seemed to be in shock.

I dug a book out of my bag and started reading it.

About ten minutes later, my phone went off.

I saw it was my friends, and answered.

"What?"

"How's your life with the rich and famous?" Amara joked.

"Fine."

"Still in the limo?"

"Yes."

Savannah's voice broke in, "The people of Roseville want to sing something. Put it on speaker."

Arguing with Savannah was impossible, so I put it on speaker.

Instantly, at least fifty voices screamed , "And I'm like Bacon, bacon, bacon oooooh, right bacon, bacon noooo, bacon bacon bacon oooh, bacon should always be fried-ied! Bacon… "

After about two minutes I hung up.

Bieber was like, "What the -?"

My phone went off four more times.

On the fifth time, Brittany grabbed it.

She answered.

"Shut up! How can you say something like that to a gorgeous guy like him!"

It sounded like the phone on the other side was dropped. There was a lot of laughing.

"Brittany! Give my phone back!" I shouted.

"Why should I?"

"Brittany, give it!"

"No!"

"Brittany!"

Her phone, and Zeke's phone went off at the same time.

She and Zeke answered, and the limo was full of the sound of screamed parodies.

"And I was like subway, subway, subway ooh, subway should always be fresh…"

"I will sometimes say never…."

"I say, I say you're not perfect…."

"Have you ever thought just maybe, I'm just a zombie…."

"Hate me, hate me, say that you hate me, punch me punch me, oh how you hurt me…"

Brittany and Zeke hung up.

"Again, what the -?" Bieber muttered.

Brittany started gushing apologies.

Zeke stared out the window.

I snatched my phone back and texted everyone to shut up and leave me alone. Naturally, they didn't. So I shut off my phone.

Let's just say it was a LONG drive.

J.B.'s P.O.V. (This is the chapter before)

So now I'm stuck in a limo with an angry girlfriend and her best friend, and I have to go pick up psycho fangirls and spend the day with them. Great.

Selena wasn't talking to me, and neither was Taylor.

By the time we pulled up in front of the school, the limo was attacked by girls screaming. It was insane. 'Course, a gorgeous guy like me is used to it.

I found out the girl I had to spend a day with hated me and was hot. Her hair was long chocolate brown and perfectly straight. She was wearing a purple cami, flare jeans, purple flip flops, and a silver necklace with a purple gem. Her eyes matched her outfit.

And purple's my favorite color.

I was pretty lucky. The only problem was she hated me.

I sat next to her in the limo and tried to flirt with her.

"Your future must be very bright." I said, doing the famous hair flip.

"Why?"

"I've never seen such a beautiful Destiny."

"Very clever. Now shut up." She snapped.

Then Destiny turned back to her book. Had she just blown me off? I stared in disbelief. Selena glared at me. Brittany couldn't keep her inch long hot pink claws off of me, and I had to keep fending her off. Then Destiny's phone went off. It was her stupid friends singing. But they were singing parodies and making fun of me. Brittany took Destiny's phone, and it got worse and worse.

I thought the drive would never end. But that was mostly because I wanted to be alone with Destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wish I had never bought that stupid raffle ticket. Then I wouldn't be here with the world's most conceited, spoiled, arrogant brat banging on the door._

Seriously, I wish I hadn't. My life is basically - now. I'd better explain who I am to whoever's reading this. Well, for starters, I'm sixteen, have long, straight brown hair, big purple eyes, fair skin, and my name is Destiny. Destiny Holloway. And, as I mentioned before, I am currently in a hotel room with a spoiled brat pounding on my door. But I'll get to how I got here later. It's kind of a long story. I'll have to explain later. I have to get ready for some stupid party for the world's brattiest, most self centered sixteen year old.

So it was a Monday morning, and everyone was in their normal zombie eyed daze, until morning announcements. They said that there would be a raffle. Apparently someone's rich dad had donated a lot of stuff.

The prizes were a day with either: Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, and a bunch of other teenage actors and singers.

Each raffle ticket cost twenty bucks. It was to raise money for the school. Me and just about everyone in the school bought a ticket.

No one expected to win, really. Only three people out of thousands of tickets? Yeah, right.

So a week later we all got called down to the gym to read off the winners. Everyone had convinced themselves they didn't care if they didn't get picked, but nevertheless, everyone was a bit giddy.

Some boy I didn't know got the day with Taylor. He didn't sound too happy.

One of the popular chicks got Selena Gomez. They all started screaming. You must understand, the popular chicks obsess over Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber, her boyfriend.

Then I got picked. I had to spend a day with Justin Bieber.

There was instant uproar from the popular girls. I hated JB and they worshipped the ground he walked. A few of my friends were laughing at me, a few were begging me to take them with me. I groaned. This couldn't be real.

I had two weeks until my day of -. Oh no.

To the popular girl's dismay, you couldn't bring friends. They found a way around that to my understanding.

Two weeks later, it was a Friday. My friend Annie had decided it would be a good idea to dress me up like a doll for Bieber.

I hated every second of it. She put a little braid in my hair, and made me wear a lavender cami with flare jeans. She made me wear a silver necklace with an amethyst teardrop. She also made me wear flip flops that matched the cami. She did my makeup, and then we showed up at school.

The popular girls were acting insane as usual, and most of the school was crowded around the gate, waiting for the stars in their limos to show up.

Unfortunately, all three people came in one limo. The second the doors opened, there was a screaming mob of fangirls attacking. It was pretty hilarious.

Me, Brittany, and Zeke were the only people that got to leave in that limo anyways.

Zeke sat in between Taylor and the window, Selena sat on the other side of Taylor, Brittany sat on the other side of Selena, and somehow Bieber ended up between me and Brittany.

It was a bad arrangement.

Brittany kept spazzing out because she was next to Justin Bieber, Zeke was mad because his girlfriend (Brittany) was ditching him for Bieber, Selena and Taylor were engaged in some conversation about boy issues, and Bieber was attempting to pry Brittany off of him and talk to me at the same time. I stared out the window.

This would be a long drive.

Bieber got Brittany off of him, and turned towards me.

"Your future must be very bright."

"Why?"

"I've never seen such a beautiful Destiny."

"Very clever. Now shut up." I told him. He seemed to be in shock.

I dug a book out of my bag and started reading it.

About ten minutes later, my phone went off.

I saw it was my friends, and answered.

"What?"

"How's your life with the rich and famous?" Amara joked.

"Fine."

"Still in the limo?"

"Yes."

Savannah's voice broke in, "The people of Roseville want to sing something. Put it on speaker."

Arguing with Savannah was impossible, so I put it on speaker.

Instantly, at least fifty voices screamed , "And I'm like Bacon, bacon, bacon oooooh, right bacon, bacon noooo, bacon bacon bacon oooh, bacon should always be fried-ied! Bacon… "

After about two minutes I hung up.

Bieber was like, "What the -?"

My phone went off four more times.

On the fifth time, Brittany grabbed it.

She answered.

"Shut up! How can you say something like that to a gorgeous guy like him!"

It sounded like the phone on the other side was dropped. There was a lot of laughing.

"Brittany! Give my phone back!" I shouted.

"Why should I?"

"Brittany, give it!"

"No!"

"Brittany!"

Her phone, and Zeke's phone went off at the same time.

She and Zeke answered, and the limo was full of the sound of screamed parodies.

"And I was like subway, subway, subway ooh, subway should always be fresh…"

"I will sometimes say never…."

"I say, I say you're not perfect…."

"Have you ever thought just maybe, I'm just a zombie…."

"Hate me, hate me, say that you hate me, punch me punch me, oh how you hurt me…"

Brittany and Zeke hung up.

"Again, what the -?" Bieber muttered.

Brittany started gushing apologies.

Zeke stared out the window.

I snatched my phone back and texted everyone to shut up and leave me alone. Naturally, they didn't. So I shut off my phone.

Let's just say it was a LONG drive.

J.B.'s P.O.V. (This is the chapter before)

So now I'm stuck in a limo with an angry girlfriend and her best friend, and I have to go pick up psycho fangirls and spend the day with them. Great.

Selena wasn't talking to me, and neither was Taylor.

By the time we pulled up in front of the school, the limo was attacked by girls screaming. It was insane. 'Course, a gorgeous guy like me is used to it.

I found out the girl I had to spend a day with hated me and was hot. Her hair was long chocolate brown and perfectly straight. She was wearing a purple cami, flare jeans, purple flip flops, and a silver necklace with a purple gem. Her eyes matched her outfit.

And purple's my favorite color.

I was pretty lucky. The only problem was she hated me.

I sat next to her in the limo and tried to flirt with her.

"Your future must be very bright." I said, doing the famous hair flip.

"Why?"

"I've never seen such a beautiful Destiny."

"Very clever. Now shut up." She snapped.

Then Destiny turned back to her book. Had she just blown me off? I stared in disbelief. Selena glared at me. Brittany couldn't keep her inch long hot pink claws off of me, and I had to keep fending her off. Then Destiny's phone went off. It was her stupid friends singing. But they were singing parodies and making fun of me. Brittany took Destiny's phone, and it got worse and worse.

I thought the drive would never end. But that was mostly because I wanted to be alone with Destiny.

Destiny's P.O.V.

So, once the limo ride FINALLY got over with, Bieber dragged me into a fancy restaurant. We got a table on the roof (Don't ask) and I will give him credit for this, the weather was beautiful. I forget what I ordered. I forgot most of it until the end of the day. We saw his movie (yes, he's that conceited) and went out for dinner, and it was finally almost time to leave. We were getting dessert, and Bieber hands me this fancy envelope with four V.I.P. tickets to his next concert with backstage passes. Front row seats. I figure it will be fun to go and basically make a pest of myself with my friends, so I agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later, the date of the concert, I wore a denim skirt, a butterfly blouse, and black shoes and socks to the concert.

And it was ridiculous. All the girls there were screaming and clawing each other's eyes out just to get one inch closer to Justin. Justin said into his mic at the start of the concert , "Are you guys excited tonight?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" my friends and I screamed over the overexcited screaming.

He sang. And sang. And sang. It went on forever.

Then it was time to pick his one less lonely girl.

He sang the stupid song, and then went to find the girl.

Naturally, he picked me. I decided to humiliate him. As he pulled me up on the stage, I shouted, "What did I do to deserve this?"

He held my hand, and I made a big show of wiping it off on my skirt.

He kissed my cheek, and I grabbed my friend's popcorn bucket and pretended to puke.

She said, "Come on, Destiny, that was half full! I'm hungry!"

Then he got down on his knee, attempted to hold my hand, did the hair flip for the ninety fourth time, and started to sing.

It seemed to last forever. When the torture ended and I tried to leave without being murdered by Brittany and her evil friends, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around, and faced Bieber's security guard.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Bieber wants to speak to you backstage, Miss." He said, polite as could be.

I was instantly attacked by jealous fans.

"Noooo, thank you." I tried to leave, but the guard's hand kept a firm grip.

"This way, Miss." He said, and I was helplessly steered backstage.

I would later learn that Selena and Justin had broken up earlier that day, and it was because of me.

Anyways, the guard pushed me into Justin Bieber's dressing room, and said curtly, "I'll leave you two alone." And closed the door.

I heard him fending off jealous Beliebers and after a few seconds my best friend Franni shouting to get me out of there before the pig kissed me. I snickered.

Finally I said, "What is your obsession with me?" to Bieber.

He spun in his chair and said, "I want you to be my girl."

"Yuck. Go pick one of the ones banging on the door, but not me."

"Listen shawty, what I want, I get, and I want you."

"Please tell me you did not just say that."

"I did. And it's true."

"Look Bieber, I hate you. I don't want to be "your girl" and I want to forget you ever kissed me. Do you have hand sanitizer?"

"Ha ha. You don't have much of a choice, shawty."

"What- what do you mean?"

"Come on. Let me give you a ride."

"What?"

"Come on."

He stood up, put his arm around me (which I pushed off) and he led me to his limo. His private chauffeur started driving.

"Let me walk, Bieber."

"It's Justin."

"Beaver."

"That is what jealous 12 year old boys call me."

"I can call you worse."

"Be my guest, I won't care."

"Is there anything I can say to make you bug off?"

"Nope. Soda?" He gestured to a minifridge in the limo.

"No."

I refused to speak to him the entire limo ride. To my surprise, we pulled up in front of my house. Bieber, and his little pack of assistants and bodyguards got out and led us to the front door.

Bieber rang the bell, and my foster mom answered the door. She seemed very flustered, and his assistant asked if he could talk to her privately.

"Destiny, why don't you show your friend your room?" she said.

"Friend? Yeah right."

I ran up and slammed the door. I locked it and pushed my dresser in front. Bieber started knocking and asking me to open the door. I burst into tears and ignored him.

Eventually I heard him walk downstairs. I heard the voice of his manager, my foster mom, and him, but I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I had a feeling it involved me.

At some point in time I fell asleep. Remember, it was like two o' clock in the morning by then.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, at around eight, Bieber was pounding on my door again. I vaguely wondered why he had stayed all night, and then my phone started ringing.

It was a number I didn't recognize. It said, "Shawty, plz, u don't know wat ur missin"

I ignored it. I got about sixty more texts and fourteen calls. The banging on my door didn't stop. I finally changed from the clothes I wore to the concert to old jeans and my favorite sweater. I quickly brushed my hair and put on a random headband. I moved the dresser, opened the door, and shouted, "WHAT!"

Bieber was standing there, in jeans and a hoodie, and said, "Well, my manager and your mom need to talk to you."

"What the- did you do and how the – did you get my number?"

"I'm famous, shawty. It's not hard to get what I want. "

"Whatever."

I stomped downstairs, where Bieber's assistant and my foster mom are standing in the kitchen.

"Sweetie, you're gonna be Justin's personal assistant. He thinks you are perfect for the job. "

"WHAT!"

I shouted. She said, "Honey, calm down. You're going to get to travel around the world and the pay is high and-"

"No, mom. I won't."

"Sweetheart, you're still a minor, and unless you can manage to get fired, you keep this job until you're eighteen."

"I won't go."

"You have to."

"I hate you. But I hate him more."

I ran up to my room in tears. An hour or so later, after about four thousand texts and a lot of banging and six bazillion calls, I finally opened the door.

"Come on, shawty, you have to."Bieber said. And did I have a choice? Of course not.

Mom called me down to the kitchen to talk, but she was just trying to get me out of my room so Bieber's stupid assistants could pack everything in it so I could go.

Bieber dragged me down to the limo so he and I could talk "privately". I hated him.

I refused to speak or do anything. He kept trying to flirt with me and tell me how lucky I was, but I didn't talk. About two hours later, my stuff was in the trunk of the limo and the chauffer started driving. That was it. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my friends. I still refused to talk to Bieber or do much of anything the whole time. I was getting pretty hungry, but I still didn't eat or drink anything. I was so angry. I texted all of my friends, and they didn't believe me. No one would.

Finally, the ride ended. But it was only to go to an airport. There was a paparazzi attack, and they flipped when they saw a girl with Justin. And that girl was not Selena. So he had to explain that I was his new assistant. THEY WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE. It was insane.

By the time we got on the plane, I had managed to get my laptop out of my luggage. I sat between Bieber and the window, typing up what had happened, when my phone started going crazy.

Brittany: OMG u r JB's personal assistant?

Tiffany: How did u meet him!

Sonia: y did he pick u?

Zach: I just got a txt sayin u r Justin Biebers personal assistant. Wtf?

Sierra: YOU ARE IN A PLANE WITH JUSTIN BIEBER?

Erin: How did this happen?

Annie: Omg u r soooooo lucky!

Drew: I pity u. Kick his – 4 me.

This went on and on and on and on. After two hours, I got an especially interesting text from Amara, one of my best friends.

Amara: I just got a text saying you're justin biebers slave girl. What the -?

I texted : OH MY GOSH NO! but I am his personal assistant. help me!

I would later find the rumors had gotten out of control. I decided to get a little revenge on him. So I gave most of the planet his cell phone number. I told everyone at Roseville, who told everyone at Bridgewater, who told everyone at Dukes, who told… you get the picture. About six seconds later, I shut my phone off. I think his was already off.

I discovered it was an eighteen hour plane ride and it had only been three. Crap. I might as well catch up on sleep.

I don't remember moving, but when I woke up, my head was on his shoulder. I almost threw up.

I spent the rest of the plane ride attempting (and failing) to get insane rumors under control and explain the situation to everyone. They just kept getting crazier. The news spread like wildfire. I hate the media.


	6. Chapter 6

Anyways, once we finally reached wherever the heck we were going (turns out it should have been a four hour plane ride, but we were trying to throw off the media. ) I was about to explode. I didn't think I could stand Bieber for another second, let alone until I was eighteen. We drove another limo to some fancy hotel, and checked in. I had my own room, thank God.

My phone vibrated nonstop, and I mostly ignored it. I locked myself in my room and tried to convince myself to wake up from this nightmare.

Then he started pounding on the door.

"What?"

"There's a concert in five hours and you need to come!"

"Five hours?"

"We have to-"

"I get it, I'm coming!"

"Dress up, in whatever you've got that looks nice."

"I hate you."

"What else is new?"

"I gave half the world your cell phone number."

"What?"

"You know what I said. Am I fired yet?"

"No."

"-"

I put on a cami, since it was insanely hot, (this one silver) and skinny jeans. I put on matching flip flops and let my hair hang loose. I did my makeup to look pretty natural, with the exception of silver eye shadow.

He went banging on my door again half an hour later. We had to leave and do a bunch of crap to get ready for his stupid concert. My phone was buzzing still, and I tried to keep it under control until I got a text saying, "Why did you steal my boyfriend?" from (yet another) number I didn't recognize.

I replied: Who is this?

Person: Selena Gomez.

Me: Not funny Brittany.

Person: Who the heck is Brittany.

Me: So you're actually Selena Gomez? I doubt it.

Person: I am!

So I asked Justin, and he said it actually was her number.

So I said: Okay Selena, I believe you. And I didn't steal him. Your welcome to have him back if you want.

She said: He's a jerk.

Me: I didn't notice.

Her: Lol.

And somehow, Selena Gomez actually thought I was pretty cool despite the fact that I "stole" her boyfriend. Look at me now, Brittany!

Anyway, once we got to the stupid concert, I had to wait backstage and listen to him sing. I also had to deal with people pointing and saying "That's _her_. " It was a pain in the butt.

Then in the middle of the concert, for some random, unknown reason, I had to come onstage. I got handed a headset and put it on.


	7. Chapter 7

So I went. He was telling the audience the truth about me, and how amazing he thought I was. I didn't know what to say, then he dedicated his song "Love Me" to me. I didn't know what to say until he finally stopped singing.

Then I said, "I won't."

If you've ever gone to a crazy school (Hi pleasant valley!) you know this noise: The "Whoooooooooooooo" noise people make when someone gets in trouble. Well, the audience made that noise.

"Why not, Destiny? I love you."

I felt horrible. He was playing so innocent onstage, but then I remembered something. I had the voicemails he left when he called me.

"Really? You're that innocent?"

The audience made the noise again.

I took out my phone, found a random voicemail, and pressed play.

"C' mon, shawty, you don't know what you're missing here. You don't really have a choice, come out already! You're gonna be my personal assistant whether you like it or not!"

I didn't know it would be that. I thought it would be him calling me shawty and acting like a dork, that's it. The entire crowd started whispering. I panicked. I was definitely dead now.

Justin and I stared at each other for a second in disbelief, the out of nowhere, he grabbed my head with both hands and started making out with it. I screamed, slapped him, threw down my headset and ran offstage. I think it was the first time in the history of the world that a Justin Bieber concert had been dead silent.

The concert ended early. He ran backstage after me, and I somehow felt like I was in a Taylor Swift song. No offense to her. She's awesome.

Anyways, he had thrown his mic too, and there was a loud burst of feedback. I think it covered most of the audience's whispering. I think that they thought it was part of the show.

Bieber caught me by the arm.

"Please… baby, please…"

"Don't play innocent."

"What are you talking about?"

"You heard! I hate you!"

"Destiny, please…"

"Argh!" I stomped off. He ran after me.

What neither of us knew was that we were on camera.


	8. Chapter 8

Anyway, Justin went back onstage and sang, but the mood was sorta ruined. I crossed my fingers I had gotten fired.

Naturally, I hadn't. He was mad at me, and I was mad at him.

'Course, I had already been mad at him, and his being mad at me only lasted about ten minutes. I still couldn't believe the little freak kissed me. This was definitely not going well. I knew the media would be all over this, and now I had gotten famous faster than Rebecca Black. Even if I did get fired, if I went back, everyone would know who I was and everyone would hate me. I was sorta stuck between a rock and a hard place. Anyways, once the concert was over and we were in the limo he asked me, still playing innocent, why I hated him. I felt bad, but I said, "Figure it out!" and still refused to talk.

As I predicted, it was all over the media, but Bieber didn't seem too fazed by it. He said most people would think the media blew it out of proportion as always. I wasn't so sure, because my phone was going crazy still and when I Googled my name, about a trillion results came up. I was glad I didn't have a Facebook page.

Anyways, the next day, now that I was completely and totally famous, Bieber and all his little fashion designers decided it was about time to make me "look nice".

Well, that consisted of being tortured by makeup, hairstyling, eyebrow plucking, ear piercing, and a huge shopping spree.

Since apparently, now camis were my "signature outfit", I got a lot of jeans and you guessed it, camis.

I had more shoes and clothes then my entire grade after that day. The bill was like four million dollars or something. But, of course, when you basically belong to the richest teen in the world, that's nothing.

The worst part was, Bieber dictated everything. That is sooo encouraging the rumors he's a girl.

Well, the next day, after the media had calmed down a bit, there was the party I spoke of at the beginning. Yes, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Anyway, as I said before, he was banging on the door. I let him in and he said, "There's a party we have to go to and-"

"Yeah, I get it. Dress like you're a flawless beauty queen, and don't repeat what happened at the concert, despite the fact that that was fun. "

"You liked kissing me."

And before I knew what was happening, he had my head with both hands AGAIN and was making out with it.

I pushed him off of me and slapped him several times, then kicked him out of my room and closed and locked the door. About twenty minutes later one of his designers yelled something through it about wearing purple.

I put on a long lavender silk dress, and did my hair up in a bun – headdress- thingy- with a big purple flower barrette in the back. I left a few locks of hair hanging and curled them. My feet were in lavender high heels, and I did my makeup with purple eye shadow. I put on my old purple necklace, the one I wore on the day that decided my fate, and a pair of dangly earrings that matched the necklace. Then I looked in the mirror.

I almost didn't recognize myself. I looked _pretty._ I sat on my bed and almost cried. Who had I become?

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Press the pretty button. You know you want to!


	9. Chapter 9

Justin went banging on my door about twenty minutes later. I opened the door and he wolf whistled.

"Don't make me slap you again, Bieber."

"I already had to cover the marks. And it's Justin."

"I'm not calling you that. Why couldn't you have hired Brittany or something?"

"Because she's not as smoking hot as you."

"Shut the- up."

"Ooh, sassy, aren't we? I like it!"

"Shut. The. -. Up."

He wolf - whistled. Now I had a feeling it was just to annoy me. He walked me out to the limo, and then he said that I was going to have to pretend to be his date.

"Shoot me."

"Not someone as hot as you. But please, don't screw up like you screwed up at the concert."

"I didn't screw up, I was honest about how freaking stupid you are!"

"Shut up."

"I just told the truth."

"Anyway, please. Just pretend to be my girlfriend."

"In your dreams."

"Why not?"

"There are rumors circulating around the school that I'm your –ing slave girl, for crying out loud! You think I want more of that?"

He looked me up and down.

"I wish."

"You're a major pervert."

He grinned.

"Sooo… would you prefer a gold bikini or a silver one?"

I slapped him again.

"Don't make me play that at the dinner party."

"How can you?"

I took my phone out of my pocket and pressed play. The whole conversation repeated.

"She's hot, sassy, and smart. The total package." He said.

"The package you won't get."

"Watch me."

"I'd prefer not to turn to stone."

"Very good."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What, gorgeous?"

"Don't call me that, and why me?"

"Well, you're the hottest girl I've ever seen, and –"

"Brittany would actually make out with you without slapping you. Isn't the pain a hint to let me go?"

"So you're my prisoner?"

"No, and I don't plan to be."

"Anyways, shawty, Brittany's an ugly, evil little freak."

"I think that's the first logical thing you've ever said."

"See, we do too have things in common."

"Shut the crap up."

"Why should I, shawty?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Whatever, Bieber."

This "party" was about the most boring thing ever.

I had to stand around and talk to other girls, who were famous, spoiled, and bratty. They all looked at me like I was pond scum.

I really hate Justin.

Speaking of parties, about a week later, there was a really interesting one…

So I'm sitting in a different hotel room, and Bieber says to pack up everything because we're going to his house.

I packed the stuff, and climbed into the limo.

He was hitting on me and I was reading when his phone goes off.

"Yo, Usher?"

I heard Usher's voice say, "JB, What's up man?"

"I'm just in the limo with Destiny."

"I'm gonna be out for the weekend. You think you can hold the house down 'til I get back?"

"Yeah." Bieber said.

He hung up and his face split into a wide grin.

I didn't know what he was planning until we actually got to his house, which was more like a mansion.

"Hey, shawty, you wanna know why we've been stayin' in so many hotels?"

"Why?"

"Cause I was getting a little something special ready for you back here."

"What?"

He grabbed my arm, and raced up two flights of stairs. He threw open a door, and there was my new room.

It was HUGE, with purple walls and ceiling, floor to ceiling windows with purple drapes, an immense walk in closet, a queen size, four poster bed with a purple and turquoise patchwork style comforter(made of silk and velvet), a bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a bathtub the size of a swimming pool, and purple tile flooring, two well –stocked bookshelves, a desk with a brand – new computer, purple carpeting, a sound system with a CD player, a nightstand with an impossibly big purple lava lamp, a purple couch with fuzzy purple pillows, a corner with a counter and (naturally, purple) barstools and a minifridge, a flatscreen TV mounted on the wall, a bunch of video game systems, a vanity, a retractable disco ball, a little loft, which had plenty of pillows and beanbags for reading in, another door that led to a little movie theater, a door I didn't open, and one last door, which were double glass doors and led to a balcony (which was connected to another balcony by a catwalk) with a huge silver fountain, which overlooked a huge garden, with unbelievably perfect landscaping. (The garden was also mine)

I stood gaping, completely speechless.

"It's a little small, but we wanted to get it done fast. I can't stand hotels. Is it okay with you? We can redo it with a different color scheme if you like, and-"

"Its – its- its- _incredible!_"

I could literally live in that place. Forever.

Justin gave me a grin about as big as the room.

"Hey, uh, there's gonna be a party tonight… a costume party. It's gonna be at my place, since Usher's out of town for the weekend."

"And?"

"You're gonna be a hula dancer."

"WHAT!"

"Well… uh… yeah. I'm gonna be a surfer…"

"Let me see the costume before I promise anything."

I opened the closet, and there it was.

A lush green grass skirt that came to my ankles, a coconut bra, four purple lei bracelets, one for each limb, a lei thick with lavender flowers, and a violet flower barrette.

I sighed.

"You want me to wear _this_?"

"Uh… yeah. Pretty much, shawty."

I sighed again, this time more dramatically.

I felt bad because of my awesome room, and I said, "Fine. I'll wear the stupid costume."

Justin said, "The party's in two hours, you better start getting ready."

Then he ran out the door, and I didn't hear the click of the lock.

I changed into the costume, did my makeup, and then straightened my hair.

Then I looked in the mirror.

I looked…. Different.

Anyway, it had been a little over an hour. Walked over to the door and tried it.

Locked.

I tried the one that had been closed.

Locked as well.

I started to panic. What the heck was the brat doing to me? I mean, yeah, the room was awesome and I never wanted to leave, but I was scared of what Bieber was planning, the perverted little brat. I rattled the knob of the main door again.

No luck.

I banged on it once with my fist.

"BIEBER! LET! ME! OUT!" I shouted.

I waited, and nothing.

I even called and texted his phone, but I remembered he almost always left it off.

I ran out onto the balcony and across the catwalk to Bieber's door and pounded on it.

He didn't answer there, either.

I went back to my room in a total panic. I mean, I'm not paranoid, but when a perverted, spoiled teenager who practically owns you has locked you in your room, you know something's up.

I considered calling Usher, who would not let Bieber have the party and make him let me out, but I figured that would only save me for the moment.

I forced myself to calm down. The door was probably locked because he wanted me to have my privacy, and forgot to leave the key.

The other door was probably just a maintenance door or something, and it was locked because of safety and stuff.

He wasn't answering his phone because it was off, and he just wasn't in his room.

I was still a little creeped out.

After maybe twenty minutes, my door opened. It was Bieber, in swim trunks, a shark tooth necklace, and flip flops.

"Omigosh, shawty, you're gorgeous. Twirl for me."

I twirled.

He whistled.

"Dang, you're fine. The party's about to start! Come on!"

"Hey, can I have the key to my room?"

"Key? What key?"

"I thought it… oh, never mind."

"I can have it fitted with-"

"It's fine. Forget it. Are you sure Usher's okay with the party?"

"Usher's cool. Come on."

He pulled me downstairs.

I felt really suspicious about the doors, but I decided to drop it.


	11. Chapter 11

So I hung around, exploring the mansion and waiting for guests to arrive. I wasn't looking forward to another party with bratty rich chicks, and was dreading the whole thing.

The doorbell rang, and Bieber told me to answer it.

I did, and it was Selena and Taylor, the only decent girls in Hollywood, from my first impression.

"Hey." I said with a smile. Things were about to get interesting.

Bieber came around the corner.

"What are you doing here!" You're not invited!"

"I invited them." I said, fingers crossed behind my back. Well, I had wished they would come.

He groaned.

More people started showing up. And they were all teen stars.

Bridget Mendler, the whole Big Time Rush band, Debby Ryan, Adam Sanders, Robert Pattison, Taylor Lautner, Emily Osmet, Dakota Fanning, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, Daniel Radcliffe, Cole and Dylan Sprouse, Brenda Song…..

EVERYBODY.

I felt really out of place then. Everybody else was famous for being something…

And I was just Bieber's "girlfriend".

That is, until Taylor, Selena and I were knocking around ideas of how to wreck Justin's party. I mentioned how I gave his number to the whole school, and then our faces all lit up.

Several private jets and two hours later, all of Bridgewater High turned up at Justin's door.

Dead silence.

He started spluttering and stuttering and couldn't figure out how they all showed up.

Then total chaos.

Taylor Lautner, Justin Bieber, and Robert Pattison were there. What do you expect? It was madness.

Me, Selena, and Taylor were rolling on the ground laughing, and then Justin got mad. Really mad.

That was only made worse when he saw Amara and the rest of my friends T. his mansion.

We started chucking food at each other, and I ran outside pelting him with grapes.

Pretty soon everybody was in a food fight. Then Amara pushed him in the pool.

Then Ryan Butler pushed her in the pool.

Then I pushed Ryan Butler in the pool.

Pretty soon we were all pushing each other and laughing and throwing food and toilet paper, and eventually….

Taylor Lautner pushed me in the pool. (Yes, Omigod the guy with the world biggest abs just touched me. I don't care.)

And Justin Bieber just had to catch me, bridal style.

And then he just had to kiss me, right there in front of everyone.

I yelled and shoved him off me.

He dunked me.

Amara dunked him.

Ryan dunked Amara.

I dunked Ryan.

Then Ryan and Justin started to dunk me at the same time, so I started splashing them, and Amara started splashing too.

And now, every A-lister teen star in Hollywood was splashing, dunking, throwing food, throwing toilet paper, and pushing each other in a pool, along with every kid in a small town high school.

Wow. Just wow. This is probably a world first.

It was so much fun.

I threw stuff around with my friends, laughing my head off.

I watched as Johnny Crouse (a kid from school) got in an argument with Taylor Lautner about who had the better abs. Don't even ask…..

A huge team Edward/ Team Jacob debate turned into a screaming war, with Taylor and Robert stuck in the middle.

Harry Potter fans were having the time of their lives, and don't even get me started on the Beliebers.

Somebody asked me, "Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

I giggled as I watched the two boys mouth "Help me!" as the screaming war around them escalated.

I said, "Neither, I haven't read Twilight,"

Then I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Then you're free to be on Team Justin."

"Uhm, I don't believe evil pixie girls disguised as beavers exist in Twilight….."

My friends cracked up as we exchanged a round of high fives.

"That is cold." Justin said.

Then a little girl tugged on his arm.

I mean little. She was like eight years old. I couldn't figure out how she had gotten there. I think it was somebody's little sister.

"Excuse me. But can you please give me your autograph?" she said, her eyes shining.

Justin's expression softened.

"Sure." He said. He let the girl take pictures and signed her CD and T-shirt. He hugged her and she left. And the whole time he acted like a human being.

Wondering how something like this was totally possible, I left with my friends before Justin could switch his attention back to me.

We went and screwed with the Twilight fans and then Taylor Lautner started hitting on Amara.

I slipped off, leaving them alone. There was no way.

Taylor and Selena were slowdancing with seniors from my school.

Amara was dancing with Taylor Lautner.

Robert Pattison was dancing with my friend Carly Jewell.

Daniel Radcliffe was dancing with Mallory.

Famous people and normal kids were falling in love. And I just watched, happy with what I had done. The song changed to Justin's song, "First Dance" when it hit me that I had never even had my first dance with a boy yet.

I hadn't been asked in my freshman year and was on vacation for my sophomore. I had been in L.A. with Bieber when this years' homecoming came around.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked. Right now his brown eyes were deep and full of hope. He was genuinely asking, not hitting on me or forcing me. He seemed human, like when he talked to that little girl.

And to my surprise, I said yes.

We twirled around to the music, and I felt…good. I felt amazing, beautiful, incredible, and I don't mean I'm stuck up. I mean it felt like I knew someone thought I was those things and since they believed it, I believed it too. It was an amazing feeling.

We were dancing close, and he seemed to be playing out with the song.

"Before the lights go up and the music turns off, that's the perfect time for me to taste your lipgloss, your glass slipper's in my hand right here, we'll make it before the clock strikes nine…"

Justin leaned in for a kiss and I followed along with it for the first time.

And, to my utter shock, this kiss was sweet, real, and down to earth.

I felt weightless and floaty. This should have been my first kiss, not the other ones. This one was perfect. I felt like I had never felt before.

Then I realized….

I was in love.


End file.
